onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensai Winterbreeze
Tensai Winterbreeze, "Straight Ahead" is legal property of LupineSoul. ' '''This means I typed all the stuff included on this article, and I don't want anyone editing it. ' “One ... Two ... One ... Two ..." "What’s that…?" "Captain! I see someone in the sea! " "I also see something ... Is it a person? Is he perhaps, drowning?!" "No sir, he seems to be coming right for us!" "What?!" Brado, the Marine captain in charge of the island Broken Wing Lullaby viewed through some lens, his worst nightmare. "One ... Two ... One ... Two ..." A boy of about 18 years was swimming towards the island. He panted, stroke after stroke he battled against the strong current. Thoughts rushed through his mind like the water flowing past his body. “I’ll make it this time… I’ll reach the horizon!” "That's ...!" "No doubt. "Straight Ahead!" Exclaimed the young Marine, his eyes frozen in fear as he held the swimming-freak’s wanted poster in his hands. "Alert the villagers!" Brado gasped, desperation on his voice."Tell them to get out of his way! He’s going to split the whole place in two! " "Yes, sir!" The Marine dashed to tell everyone about the possible threat. However ... The young man's swim was becoming heavy, this time it cost him to go further. Eventually, he stopped. "Damn!" Cried the boy, laying between his lips a whistle that hung around his neck. He blew, the high-decibel sound echoed through the distance, so high pitched that ordinary people could not hear it. Suddenly, a sea turtle burst into the scene like a motor boat. “Kisaki!" The adolescent sat on his partner’s shell. “Take me to the nearest island, with a pool please” The animal nodded energetically and left as fast as she came in. Broken Wing Lullaby’s citizens sighed in relief and thanked God that he didn’t came any closer. Tensai “Straight Ahead” Winterbreeze. That’s the boy’s name. Nicknamed “Sai” by most of his friends, he’s a boy which has a foolish dream: To swim towards the horizon, and reach it. About Kisaki… A purple colored sea turtle. She’s not only his friend, but ship, family, playmate, mother and father to Sai. “Dammit!” Tensai kept complaining. “I despise to get exhausted like this!” Kisaki slowed down her pace, two warm, beady black eyes stared into Sai’s in a comforting way. “Don’t worry” She said, her words came as one sound: Gwoh. “You’re human. Humans get tired. It’s pretty normal” Gwoh Gwoh Gwoh. Sai tilted his head to the side comically, in confusion. What was ‘Gwoh’ supposed to mean? He didn’t, and would never know. “Oh! Over there!” He pointed out his finger at a resort-looking island. With a waterfall on its middle, it kind of resembled Grand Line’s Water 7. “…AWESOME!” His amber colored eyes sparkled in amazement. Large swimming pools were set all around, as well as water slides, parks and a children’s playground. It was a paradise! A gentle smile danced on the turtle’s lips. Even if that place was not the closest, she knew it would make Sai happy. They arrived, and the boy started swimming through the pools all over an over without resting for a while. “If I can’t reach the horizon, I have to train!” …What’s behind the “Straight Ahead” name? First of all, why is this guy so dreaded, so dangerous to have a 60 000 000 beri bounty?! Tensai's looks Tensai is a lean and muscular guy, athletic body, semi-burnt skin since he swims a lot and is exposed to sunlight. Most of the time he wears a sleeveless turquoise shirt that has a blue star designed on its front along with the word "OCEAN". His large eyes are amber colored, and his messy hair is navy blue. His expression is usually lively and cheerful. He places his white water goggles over his head and sometimes even around his neck along with the fish-shaped whistle used to summon his loyal companion, Kisaki. His Doskoi Panda branded trunks are light brown colored, a turquoise panda Lineart can be seen stamped on its left pocket. Personality Sai is a humorous and optimistic person, filled up with willpower. He has a mentality of never giving up, ready to take on any challenge and a high potential. However, his light-headed moods and joyous nature take him to react violently by destroying everything on his path towards the horizon. Neither Seakings or Pirate Vessels intimidate him. Sai is frightened of dogs or any other canine animal, which inhabit in big quantities on his hometown: Peridot Island. The rumor about Devil's Fruits also panick him. How can a world without swimming exist? Dream Tensai's dream is and always has been to reach the horizon by swimming towards it. Although many have told him that the horizon cannot be reached, the fool of Sai denies it and keeps trying. Likes and Dislikes Friends Weapon For the sake of weight, Kisaki carries Tensai's weapon when he is not wielding it on his back: An unusual wodden stick. Beautiful decorations on its extremes hide two long, sharp knives. Sai uses his Takurami for most of his attacks. "Opponents usually examine carefully the length of a weapon, so they tend to evade blows. However, they will never figure out that my weapon is longer than it looks like, that it hides... death. Appearances are deceptive "- Sai's comment about his weapon, the Takurami. Attacks '''-Knock it off! (Dejalo ir!) Sai's most comical attack. Usually he uses it when he is slightly upset, annoyed or even bored at someone. It consists on a single stroke, his hand in fist position. The attack is directed towards the neck or head, accompained with the words: "KNOCK IT OFF!" It has several uses. Not a recomeended move. '-Tale of the unstoppable stream (Leyenda del riachuelo imparable)' Just like the name says, once this attack is conducted, Sai is virtually unstoppable. The words "unstoppable stream" refers nothing more and nothing less than the Sea. It is a tribute to the ancient legends of Peridot Island, those involving the ocean in its majority. The attack consists on grabbing Takurami with both hands tightly, and press a button which shoots a knife whose sharpness is terrifying, to his victim, held with a rope (which heavily ressembles a harpoon). This knife is made out of a durable and resistant material. It says to be made of sea stone. Past Current Events IQ Level Sai is a bright boy but his insistent attitude may be immature and a little stupid. His lack of intelligence can be seen clearly at the beginning of a battle, where he inspects his opponent's attacks instead of doding so he gets constantly hit. At the end, however, Sai ends up using creativity to make up new moves. Surprisingly Sai swims in a perfectly calculated straight line, which proves that he is not a complete idiot but a genius in terms of sense of direction. Wanted Poster Although he does not know, Sai is a criminal wanted by the government, a reward of 60 000 000 placed on his head. Since he swims on a straight line, he destroys everything on his way such as passing ships or even islands. Being a terrible threat to the government, Sai is less ignored by them each day, so they take more steps for his immediate arrest. According to the calculations of some Marine mathematicans, further on Sai’s straight path, the Marine Headquarters is located. Marines have to keep Sai from going forward, or else he will destroy it completely for being in “his way”. Weaknesses and Strenghts Because Sai is a naive boy and does not know about his bounty, he can be easily tricked into believing something. He does not bother hiding from the Marines (Why would he?) and he even stops at islands under their control, he can be captured with no effort at all. Since he spends much time in the water, flu and pneumonia are common on Sai. His body is used to these kinds of sicknesess, so they are not a big problem. Another major weakness of Sai is ground combat, because he is used to fight underwater just like a Fishman. His Takurami does not have the same effects on the earth, so Sai only depends on his strenght. Also he constantly trips, since he is adapted for swimming. Sai is a claustrophobic person. Since he is a man of the sea, he cannot bear to be on a closed space without panicking or freaking out. The greatest terror of Sai are the canines. No matter the size, breed or species, he cannot stand a second with a dog at his side. Regardless of the large number of weaknesses, Sai also has his positive side. Underwater combat, One-hit Knockout moves... Endurance. His resistance goes beyond that of any normal person. Power. With or without his weapon, the Sai's strenght is terrifying because of his intensive training of swimming nonstop. Skill. Sai is not only agile but uses his weapon with a high level of experience, professionally. Communication. Mysteriously Sai has a fairly strong and charismatic connection with Kisaki, so he has her support always, as well as other animal's. Trivia *The name "Tensai" is the Japanese word for "Horizon". *"Winterbreeze" was originally "Winterbird". *Tensai's wanted name, "Straight Ahead" comes from his straight line towards the Horizon. *Kisaki's name means "Queen" in Japanese *Takurami, Sai's weapon comes from the Japanese word "Trick", since it tricks opponents about the weapon's true lenght. Category:Pirates Category:Male